Sleeping Beauty
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sillybella : Charlie arrive pendant qu’Edward et Bella regardent un film. Bella s’est endormi sur les genoux d’Edward. Après Tentation. COMPLÈTE


**Sleeping Beauty**

**Auteur**: sillybella (traduction Lili)

**Genre **: Angst/Romance

**Résumé** : Charlie arrive pendant qu'Edward et Bella regardent un film. Bella s'est endormi sur les genoux d'Edward. Après Tentation (New Moon).

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**T/N **: J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous plaira autant qu'à moi ;D

* * *

Bella s'était endormi, enroulée autour de mes genoux sur le canapé de son salon. Ça ne me dérangeait certainement pas. Je n'étais pas sur le point de la réveiller. J'adorai la regarder dormir. Et en ce moment, elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer les cercles sombres sous ses yeux. Ils étaient aussi terribles que les miens. Elle avait perdue du poids aussi. Probablement autour de 6 kg, et elle n'avait pas 6 kg en trop. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué à Volterra ; c'était un tel miracle de la voir en vie. Mais maintenant ça devenait douloureusement apparent qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Aussi belle que jamais, mais pas bien.

Je baissai le son de la télévision jusqu'à un léger murmure. Je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par le film, de toute manière. Je préférai plutôt écouter Bella respirer. Écouter les battements de son cœur.

Quand j'entendis Charlie arriver, je me posai la question de la bouger. Je décidai finalement qu'il survivrait de voir un contact physique. C'était mieux de la laisser dormir.

Charlie soupira quand il me vit. Puis il ferma la porte. _Ce foutu gamin est toujours là, maintenant. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être puni et vivre ici, aussi. S'en va seulement pour aller dormir_. Il grogna en signe de reconnaissance à ma présence. Il n'utilisait plus mon nom à présent.

Je hochai la tête et levai la main pour poser un doigt sur ma bouche. Quand je reposai ma main, je parlai en remuant seulement la bouche.

- Elle dort.

Charlie s'approcha du canapé et regarda Bella. _Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce à quoi ça ressemble_.

- On regardait un film et elle s'est endormi. Elle a mentionnée qu'elle avait eut des cauchemars dernièrement, et je pensais qu'il était plus sage de ne pas la réveiller, chuchotai-je, espérant l'apaiser avant que sa haine contre moi entraine autre chose.

Dieu sait qu'elle avait assez de raisons pour faire des cauchemars. Des vampires qui la poursuivent. Les Volturi. Des loups-garous adolescents. Presque noyade. Moi. Je baissai mes yeux, honteux de combien je l'avais blessé, de comment je l'avais placé en danger encore et encore.

_Elle a besoin de sommeil. Mais il semble un peu trop confortable avec elle dans ses bras_. Charlie menait une bataille dans son esprit, décidant finalement de m'ignorer et de laisser Bella continuer de dormir, son inquiétude pour elle surpassant sa toujours présente colère et son ressentiment à mon égard.

Je lui tendis la télécommande.

- J'en ai un peu rien à faire du film. Bella voulait le regarder. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un match.

Il prit la télécommande silencieusement, éteignit la cassette vidéo et trouva un match de baseball. Il garda le volume baissé, ne voulant pas plus déranger Bella que moi.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au jeu, cependant. _Si elle ne semblait pas mieux maintenant qu'il est de retour, je lui interdirai l'entrée de la maison. Comment pouvait-il la blesser comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de lui faire à nouveau mal ?_

Je le méritai. Il aurait pu me hurler ces mots et je l'aurai toujours mérité.

_Il l'a laissé. Pas un coup de téléphone, pas une lettre. Rien. Et elle… _Ses pensées se brisèrent. Plus de mots, juste des images. _Bella dans les bras de Sam Uley, murmurant ''Il est parti''. Bella reposant dans __son lit, ses yeux morts regardant le plafond avec des yeux vides. Dr. Gerandy, expliquant les états catatoniques. Renée, en colère et pleine d'accusation à l'encontre de Charlie. Bella dans une frénésie hystérique, jetant des vêtements partout et hurlant ''Je ne partirai pas. Tu ne peux pas me forcer.''_

Je déglutis péniblement et baissai la tête. Je lui ai aussi fait ça.

Les images dans l'esprit de Charlie ne s'arrêtèrent pas. _Bella assise sombrement à la table, piquant sa nourriture, mais sans vraiment manger. Bella parlant avec des monosyllabes. Ou ne parlant pas du tout. La peine présente sur son visage quand Charlie mentionne mon nom. Les CD brisés dans la poubelle._

Sa rage était palpable. Il me déteste. Et il y a tant de choses qu'il ignore.

_Bella hurlant au milieu de la nuit. Charlie entrant en courant dans sa chambre pour la trouver en train de pleurer et répétant encore et encore ''Il est parti''._

Sa _peine_. Ça lui faisait mal de s'en souvenir. Ça me faisait tout aussi mal de voir ses souvenirs à travers ses pensées.

_Bella souriant, tenant la main de Jacob Black alors qu'ils couraient vers Charlie. Bella et Jacob Black étudiant ici dans la maison. Bella, Jacob Black, Billy Black et d'autres personnes que je ne reconnu pas mangeant des spaghettis sur le porche de quelqu'un. Bella, trempée et endormie sur un canapé, Jacob Black dormant à côté d'elle._

Ça faisait mal ça aussi. Pas à Charlie, mais à moi. Je sentis la jalousie monter en moi, comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait essayer de l'appeler. Bien que j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'en parlait pas dernièrement. Je doutai qu'elle eut arrêté de lui téléphoner. Elle avait juste arrêté de m'en parler. Et autant que ça me dérangeait que Bella se sente si proche de lui, je pouvais seulement être reconnaissant envers lui pour l'avoir sauvé de Laurent et de la noyade. Et de l'avoir protégé contre Victoria. Quand j'aurai du être là pour la protéger. Ça me rendait reconnaissant, peu importe comment je me sentais par rapport à lui.

_Jacob était bon pour elle. Si elle avait simplement eut plus de temps. Alors je n'aurai plus eu besoin de m'inquiéter vis-à-vis de LUI la blessant._

Il ne voulait même pas _penser_ à mon nom.

_S'il lui fait encore du mal, je le tuerai._

Je regardai Bella, dormant innocemment. Je souhaite que vous puissiez, Charlie. Si je lui fais encore du mal, je vous laisserais me tuer.

Charlie me regardait, une expression sinistre sur le visage. Je lui donnai un simple regard contrit en réponse. Je savais quelle erreur monumentale j'avais fait en quittant Bella. Je n'étais pas honteux de l'admettre. Je l'avais placé face à tellement de danger. Je l'avais heurté plus loin que mon imagination. Mais elle m'aime toujours. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle m'aime toujours.

Sur mes genoux, Bella s'étira, son visage se froissa de peine.

- Tous ces gens, murmura-t-elle.

Elle rêvait de Volterra. Je la berçai lentement dans mes bras.

- C'est un rêve, Bella, chuchotai-je. Juste un rêve.

Cette fois.

- C'est si horrible, gémit-elle.

- Shhh, Bella. Dors.

Je commençai à fredonner la berceuse que j'avais écrite pour elle, et ça semblait la calmer. Elle se détendit, mais je continuai à la bercer.

Les yeux de Charlie me lançaient des éclairs durant toute la scène. _Qu'est-ce qui lui chante ? Je souhaite n'avoir jamais rien vu de ça. Mais ça semble la calmer, alors je vais pas me plaindre._

On regarda le match de baseball en silence pendant que Bella dormait. Charlie, occasionnellement, rechignait mentalement à l'image de Bella sur mes genoux, enroulé dans mes bras. _Il _pourrait avoir des cauchemars ce soir.

A 9h, il me lança un regard sévère. Bella dormait toujours. Je détestai la pensée de la réveiller, effrayé que ça rende ça beaucoup plus difficile pour elle de dormir plus tard. Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisi ce qu'il voulait.

- Laissez-moi la monter en haut, Charlie, chuchotai-je. Peut-être qu'elle continuera de dormir.

Avec hésitation, Charlie fut d'accord, regardant avec attention alors que je me levai avec Bella dans mes bras. Il me suivit dans les escaliers vers sa chambre et descendit les couvertures de son lit. Je la posai gentiment sur le matelas, arrangeant sa tête sur l'oreiller pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas avec un torticolis. Charlie retira ses chaussures et remit les couvertures sur elle. Je détestai la laisser dormir dans ses vêtements, mais au moins, il s'agissait de son jean préféré. Je savais qu'elle serait à l'aise. J'embrassai son front.

Charlie toussa. _Il est temps pour lui de sortir de sa chambre. De sortir de cette maison. Du moins, pour ce soir._

Je hochai la tête dans sa direction pour lui laisser savoir que j'avais compris, bien que je sache que je serai de retour plus tard dans la nuit. Il me suivit hors de la chambre de Bella, et en bas des escaliers. Il me suivit jusqu'à la porte, en fait, il l'ouvrit même pour moi ostensiblement. Il me regarda sévèrement alors que je montai dans la voiture et m'en allai.

Je conduisais lentement, du moins, pour moi. Pénitence superficielle pour les profondes blessures émotionnelles que j'avais causées à Bella. Comme c'est ironique que la seule fois où je choisisse de ne pas laisser agir mon égoïsme personnel, je détruise presque la personne que je voulais protéger.

Après avoir arrêté ma voiture dans le garage et éteins le contact, je penchai ma tête contre le volant. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, chaque fois que je partais. Elle était effrayée que je ne revienne pas. Je lui ferais mes preuves. Même si je ne dois rien faire d'autre pour le reste de mon existence, je regagnerai sa confiance. Je sorti de la voiture, prêt à courir vers la maison de Bella. J'avais déjà pris trop de temps ; je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille sans moi auprès d'elle.

Alors que je courais à travers les bois, je m'inquiétais. Elle pouvait avoir un autre cauchemar avant que je n'arrive, et une fois encore je ne serais pas là pour elle. Je me dépêchai, soulagé de la trouver encore endormie quand je passai sa fenêtre.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle.

Je pensai peut-être l'avoir réveillé. Mais après avoir écouté les battements de son cœur, je savais qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Ses mots suivants brisèrent mon cœur.

- Edward, je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

Je me couchai à côté d'elle sur son lit et la pris dans mes bras.

- Je suis là, Bella. Juste à côté de toi.

Je sentis son corps se détendre au son de ma voix alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire est très apprécié ;D**


End file.
